


In the morning

by Oncer993



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Doubtful Steve, F/M, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy pregnancy, Supportive Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: Steve's favorite thing to do in the morning is to talk to Peggy's growing bump. Although she hates being woken up, she doesn't mind it when she sees look of adoration on her husband's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr -- @questionslovefears.

Small speckles of sunlight filtered in through the light colored curtains as Steve turned on his side to face a resting Peggy. She looked beautiful in the morning; she looked beautiful _all_ the time. Her features were soft and relaxed and her brows knitted slightly as she slept.

 _Maybe she’s dreaming_ , Steve thought.

He watched as her chest rose and fell as she breathed quietly. Her hand came up to rest on her growing bump as a small content smile spread on her face. As if it was contagious, Steve felt himself smiling as well.

He reached his own hand down and placed it gently on her belly. Rubbing it softly, he wondered If he’d catch the baby kick.

Stealing a quick glance up at her to make sure she was still asleep, he slipped down lower on the bed until he was face to face with her stomach.

“Hey there little guy,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss against her skin.

Eyes rolling upwards once more to see that she was still sleeping, he pressed another light as a feather kiss there.

“Are you up yet? Hmm, can you kick for daddy?”

He felt her stir. He hadn’t meant to wake her up; Peggy could get pretty grumpy when she was woken up.

“Steve?” Her raspy with sleep voice called up above him.

“Yes?” He peeked up at her with a sheepish grin on his face.

“What are you doing?” She opened one eye and looked down at him. A growing frown now on her once serene face.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He straightened up so his head was resting on the pillow again.

“No?” she raised a brow at him. “You could have fooled me.”

“Sorry Peg,” He apologized again as he kissed the tip of her nose. “I know you need your rest.”

“Yet you insist on waking me like this every morning.” To his surprise she didn’t sound annoyed. She looked back at him, amused.

“I’m tired Steve,” She whispered as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

He covered her hand with his, enjoying the touch of her smooth palm over the short stubble of his growing beard.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t,” She said as she tried to stifle a yawn. “Your child is officially up.”

“And what’s this I hear about a boy?”

He shrugged as he rubbed her belly again.

“Guess I want a boy,”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint but I believe we’re having a little girl.”

They went back and forth like this all the time. They wanted the baby’s gender to be a surprise but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have their preferences.

“I’ll love it either way. Having them healthy is what matters the most.”

While it was true, Steve was still partial to having their first child be a boy. He wanted to teach him all of the things he missed out on growing up due to his poor health.

“Do you think I’ll be a good dad?” He was looking down at her stomach but Peggy urged his face upwards to face hers.

“You’ll be the best.” She replied earnestly.

Peggy knew he had his doubts. She had her own as well. Unlike Steve, she hadn’t spent three years in an icy grave. Thanks to Howard’s relentless efforts, he had been found and brought back to them. It wasn’t picture perfect, however. Their second chance was put on hold as Steve tried to readjust to living again.

He had spent his first year back in therapy. Slowly, they began dating but he put up heavy walls, afraid to even let Peggy in. She stood by him through it all. She had waited three years, what was another for the love of her life?

When he asked her to marry him she didn’t hesitate to say yes. It wasn’t long before she told him she was expecting. He was happy, over the moon but sometimes it felt like too much. It felt _too_ perfect and he’d think it was all a dream while he was still asleep underwater.

“You’re here, Steve, with me. You’re here Darling,” She said softly.

He nodded, giving her a slight smile as he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

“Sorry,”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” She assured him.

“I love you,”

“I love you too, Peg, so much. So, so much,” He kissed her softly at first and then a little deeper as if he had to reassure himself that this was real. She was real, warm and in his arms.

“How about we have breakfast? I’m starving.” She suggested.

She could sense when he was getting overwhelmed and was desperate to distract him. It broke her heart to see him like that.

“French toast?”

“My mouth is watering already.” She said with a laugh.

He gave her a quick kiss before helping her out of bed.

Holding her hand, they walked down the hall and into their kitchen. She took a seat at the breakfast bar while he got the ingredients out.

Smiling as she watched him, she felt an immense amount of joy. They truly had been given a second chance; this _was_ real.

“Your son just kicked.” She announced as she pressed a hand on her belly.

“Did he?” Steve grinned as he was cracked the eggs.

“Feel,” She reached for his free hand and he felt a small kick against the palm of his hand.

“Strong kid,” Steve beamed with pride.

“Like his father,”

“ _And_ mother,” Steve added.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get enough of these two.


End file.
